Grimnoir of Zero: The Curious Alchemist
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: After leaving the capital behind to search for and stop the spread of magic. Zero and Mercenary encounter's a teenager wielding the power of Alchemy. The young man joins the two in their journey in hopes to learn more about magic and perfecting his craft. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Grimnoir of Zero: The Curious Alchemist**

 **Prologue: The Encounter.**

 **A story featuring my newest OC, A human teenager welding the power of Alchemy. He encounters Zero and her Mercenary and decides to travel with them... But what is his true motive?**

* * *

 **"Get back here, Witch!"** I heard the soldiers from behind me shout, how many times do I have to tell them I'm not a witch!? I ready my spellshot, aiming the makeshift gun and loading a round. I was running down a very crowded alleyway, approaching the wall of a building.

"Gelatteo!" I called out before firing the round. The shell struck the wall and a green jelly-like blob burst from it. Using the blob like a springboard. The force of it shot me up onto the roof where I ran across rooftop after rooftop until I jumped into the street. Landing on a hay cart. I climbed out and continued running. As the straw fell off of me, you could see I was a seventeen year old wearing a blue pullover and baggy pants with boots. I also had a satchel and a belt with a few pouches hooked onto it, My brown hair was covered by a pair of blown-leather goggles.

Looking back, I saw the guards weren't following me. I eventually made it into a crowd. Checking over my shoulder to see if any guards were following me...Only to run into someone and reeling back onto the floor.

"Ouch! Hey! watch where your..." I slowly stopped when I notice the two. "Going..."

The first person, the one I ran into was a young girl with silver hair and black clothes. With a stern look on her face that made her look more like an adult then child.

...But I was more concern about her companion. Beside her was a giant, white tiger, beastfallen, wearing a black shroud. In case you didn't know, Beastfallen were these half-man half-beast creatures, ferocious (But yet still good looking) Creatures created from witch magic...Was this her bodyguard?

...Actually, I wonder if she'll let me study him.

"Hey!" The girl said suddenly before pointing at me. "You made me dropped my stuffed bread! Get me a new one!"

Okay...I wasn't expecting that. I looked to her feet, seeing the dropped food, thanks to me.

"He went this way!"

I froze and looked behind me and saw the guards from before looking for me. Damn they're persistent. I then remember a tavern I was recently at that served those same stuff breads. They also let Beastfallen stay as well.

"Uh, Hey! I know a tarven that makes the best breads, and opened to all! We can chat there." I said quickly before the tiger crooked his face.

"Why the sudden invitation?" He then looked over my shoulder. "Are those guards looking for you?"

"Who's cares about the guards, I want my bread!" The girl said impatiently to her bodyguard. She then turned to me. "Lead the way."

"Thank you." I said before leading the two away from my pursuers. Well, Kaiden, looks like you made some new friends.

...I pray they're as open minded as I am.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimnoir of Zero: The Curious Alchemist**

 **Chapter 1: Alcha-what?**

* * *

"So the reason those guards were chasing you because they thought you were a witch." The Tiger, who called himself Mercenary said as he recalled everything I told him. We were sitting in a booth at a tavern where we decided to stay at. "Hmp! You sure your not a witch?"

"He's telling the truth, Mercenary." Zero said, that was her name. "Only witches like myself can tell who has the ability to cast spells...Yet." She then began to scan me from across the table. "I sense no magic coming from within him...He's truly _human."_

"So only witches can tell each other apart." I said thinking.

"You seem to be taking me being a witch very well." Zero said smiling.

"Well, yeah. after what happened in the kingdom, everyone else have been cracking down at the slightest sign of witchcraft." I said before eating my food. "But Your still human." I said chewing, I swallowed. "I still can't believe you sealed away magic from the kingdom AND knew the granddaughter of THE Sorena!"

"So why did they thought you were a witch?" Mercenary asked, I sigh before puling out my gun.

"This...My invention." I said and watched as they looked at it. "I call it Alchemy."

"Alcha-what?" Mercenary said with a dumbfounded look. Zero then sighed.

"He said Alchemy, old man." Zero said before he signal me to continued.

"Thank you." I said, happy with Zero's interest. "Basically, It's magic made into science. Here, I'll show you." I then reached into my pouch and pulled out my spellshot kit. I looked over and saw a suitable target, A beastfallen boar harnessing the waitress. Perfect. I then got out an incredibly tiny scroll, and set up an inkwell filled with special ink before dipping in a writing quill, sliding my goggles over my eyes to zoom in on the bullet size scroll, I began to carefully write down the an incantation, when I was done. I carefully loaded the scroll up in my SpellShot and aimed at the boar's feet. "Freezo." I whispered before pulling the trigger.

The round hit it's mark, turning the floor underneath the beastfallen into a sheet of ice. The boar suddenly yelled in surprised and fell to the floor.

"And that is how alchemy works." I said as the boar struggled to get up. I saw that Zero was very interested now.

"Interesting, you didn't even need to be a witch to cast the spell." Zero said looking at my Spellshot.

"Each Scroll Bullet has a single used though." I said opening the chamber, the scroll from before was replaced with ash.

"Basically, if what you been saying is true, this Alchemy can basically allow humans to used magic." Mercenary added.

"...Even without a Grimnoir of Zero." Zero said thinking.

"I was going to meet with Arlburn to show off my Alchemy, But it's difficult with all these witch burning psychopaths breathing down my neck." I said as I finish my meal. I then got up. "Wellllp. It was nice meeting you two, But I best be going-" I was interrupted by a loud explosion from outside.

The other customers suddenly started to panic before Zero and her Mercenary rushed outside, Before hearing someone cry out.

 _"Witches are invading! Witches are invading!"_

Oh boy...


End file.
